Safe
by OUATlover2000
Summary: Emma and Henry are trying to escape her abusive husband Neal and get home to their family and they find a little help on the way. Trigger warning: Mentions of domestic/spousal abuse. Gremma. Anti-Neal. SwanBeliever. DaddyCharming. MamaSnow. Charming Family Feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Neal came home drunk, yet again. He and Emma's relationship started drifting when Henry was about four. He started drinking shortly after and it's gone downhill ever since.

It started off with them spewing off hateful comments at each other, then she had said something she shouldn't have- in regards to him and his father- and Neal snapped, he hit her, he bought her roses the next day, promising that it'd never happen again. That happened when Henry was six.

He's ten now, and the cycle just kept repeating itself. Henry's a smart kid, he isn't oblivious to it all. He just doesn't understand why he and his mom can't just leave. He doesn't like his dad anymore. He isn't like he used to be, but Henry just wants his mom to be safe.

After his dad left for work, he went in their room and laid next to his mom until she woke. It didn't take long, about fifteen minutes later, her eyes fluttered open. "Morning kid." He hugged her and buried his face in her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna go." He murmured into her shirt. "I wanna go away. Away from dad."

Emma shot up in bed, inspecting her son. "Did your dad hurt you Henry?" He shook his head. "Did you guys have an argument?" She asked, tone softer.

He shook his head again. "Dad didn't hurt me mom. I promise." He squeezed around her abdomen tighter. "I'm scared of him."

She wrapped her arms around him. "What is it kid?"

"He hurts _you._ " He sniffed. "I see sometimes. He tells me not to say anything, but," he paused, letting his mother's shirt soak up his tears. "I don't want to be here with him anymore."

Emma's face went pale. How long had he known? How many time has he seen it? She pulled him into a tighter embrace. "I'm so sorry kid."

He looked up at her, a confused expression written across his face. "For what? It's not your fault… it's his. It's dad's fault."  
"I wish you never had to see that kid." She started getting up, breaking the embrace. "Go pack an overnight bag kid."

Henry obliged and in less than ten minutes later, they were on their way to the front door, when she heard keys jingling on the outside, she instinctively pushed Henry behind her. "Em, i forgot my…" he trailed off, seeing Emma and Henry both with bags on their way to the door. "Wallet." He finished. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"I'm uh, taking Henry to Dylan's house… for a sleepover."

He scoffed. "I don't like being lied to Emma! Henry doesn't go places without permission from me, and if he's going to the sleepover, why the _hell_ would you need an overnight bag too?"

Emma pushed her bag into Henry's hand. "Baby, go in your room and lock the door."

"Mom-"

She shook her head, " _Now_ Henry."

He reluctantly obliged, once his door, was shut, he clamped his hands over his ears to try and block out the screaming, but it did no good. He kept hearing loud noises and knew that it was his dad hurting his mom, but he didn't know what to do. He just sat there, his hands over his ears shaking with sobs.

He wasn't sure how long it was until he heard the loud banging on his door, he knew it wasn't his mom, she never knocked like that, even if he was in trouble, she always knocked softly. "Henry!" His father yelled. "Open this damn door!"

"Go away! Go away! I hate you! Leave us alone!" He screamed through the door, sobs not wavering.

He heard his father grumble something, then heard him yelling at Emma again. "Get up! Go calm the damn kid down!" He heard his mom say something, but it so quiet he couldn't hear. "Well maybe he needs to man up." His father grumbled, then stomped away.

He heard him moms soft knock. "Henry, baby, open the door. It's okay. He's gone upstairs." She sounded so weak, maybe asking his mom to leave his dad was a bad idea. "Please Hen. It's just me. It's mom. I'm okay kid. Unlock the door. I have your dinner kid."

He slowly made his way over to the door and unlocked it, then opened it. His light was off, so he couldn't see his mom's face. "I'm sorry mom." He cried. "It was a bad idea."

She pulled him into a gentle hug, mindful of her injuries. "No." She said firmly. "You're right. We need to get out of here. I'm scared too kid." She slowly released him, then he helped her up onto the bed, next to the window, where they ate. "Remember that set of cool magnets your gramps sent you in the mail?" She asked him after they were both finished eating.

"Yeah."

She squeezed his hand gently, noticing the shakiness of his voice. "Can you go get it for me?" She couldn't really see because the blinds were closed, but she assumed he nodded because he let go of her hand and came back a few seconds later with his lunch box full of magnets.

Emma opened the blinds, so she could manipulate the magnetic alarm system that Neal had installed last year. Her son gasped at the bruises. "Mom." He whimpered. Nearly the entire left side of her face was covered in bluish bruises and her lip was cut open.

She cursed under her breath, she should've thought about the light from the window. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It'll heal. I promise."

"I'm so stupid." He murmured to himself, kicking the air in front of him.

She firmly, but gently grabbed his shoulders. "You are _not_ stupid. I don't ever want to hear that word come out of your mouth again. Understood?" He nodded. "You're the smartest and the bravest kid I know." He looked down at her words and she lifted his chin up, so they were making eye contact. "You are."

"What are you doing with the magnets?" He asked, changing the subject.

She sighed. They'd just have to finish that conversation later. "I'm tricking the alarm system." She gave him a pointed look. "I swear to God kid, if you ever try this- to sneak out or something- you'll be grounded for life." That got a small smile out of him. Good. "Anyway. When I put this magnet here, and the window opens at the same time, it tricks the alarm into thinking that the window is still closed." Henry nodded. "So when I say so, you open the window at fast as you can." He nodded. "Okay kid. 3… 2… 1… now."

He did it perfectly and they both smiled when they didn't hear an alarm. "I did it."

"That you did kid." She kissed his head. "Let's go baby." He climbed out first, then waited patiently as Emma climbed out much slower, due to some of the injuries Neal gave her. They were walking down a path in the woods and Emma noticed that Henry kept glancing at her worriedly. "I'm okay Hen."

"Does it hurt right now?" He whispered, on the verge of tears.

She sighed. She wanted to lie and say it didn't, but in all honesty, it hurt like hell. "Not as bad as it did earlier kid. It's getting dark, we should find shelter."

After about another hour of walking, they found an empty camping ground and decided to stay there for the night. Emma awoke a few hours later to the sounds of distant screaming, she immediately recognized his voice.

"Henry. Baby, I need you to get up. We gotta go kid."

He started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mama? What time is it?"

Emma helped him up to his feet. "I'm not sure kid, but we really have to go now, okay?"

That's when he heard the distant, "Emma!" and "Henry!"

He and his mom made their way through the dark woods as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast, they both heard Neal's voice getting closer and closer. She panicked, when she felt someone put a hand over her mouth and pull her behind a tree, with Henry still clinging onto her.

She was struggling, when the man whispered to her. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to be quiet."

Emma nodded and repositioned her son, to where his face was tucked into her abdomen, so his cries couldn't be heard by Neal, she stroked his hair in attempt to soothe him, she was glad when she realized it was working.

They all held their breath when the heard Neal a few feet away. "Dammit Em, where the hell are you?! He's my kid too!" He yelled angrily. "Henry! Come on bud, it's dad!" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Em, I won't do it again! Henry! Get out here!"

Henry buried his face further into his mother's stomach. He just wanted his dad to go away and leave them alone forever. Emma stroked his hair, settling his nerves in the slightest, feeling how truly terrified he was, he was trembling with fear. They all let out sighs of relief when his voice trailed down the pathway.

The man removed his hand from Emma's mouth. "You guys alright?"

Emma nodded, pulling her son into a tight embrace, ignoring all the pain she was in, she looked up at the man. "Who are you?"

He held his hand out. "Graham Humbert. I heard the screaming from my cabin, didn't have time to call for backup." Emma looked at him questionably. "I'm a cop at the 2-7. Well, I was. I'm transferring."

"If you're transferring, why are you in the woods?"

He chuckled. "I like spending weekends here in the summer. I thought I'd spend one last weekend here before I go, I was actually heading out, when I heard him yelling." She still looked at him distrustingly. "I can show you my badge." She nodded and he pulled a badge out of his pocket and slowly handed it to Emma.

"You have a flashlight?" He handed her his light and she inspected the badge, just like her father taught her. "Where's the nearest bus stop? What direction? I need to get to my parents, in Maine."

"Maine? That's where I'm going, for my job. Storybrooke. Odd name, I know-"

Both heads snapped up at the mention of Storybrooke. "That's where Gramma and Gramps live. Are we going there mom?"

She bent down and pushed his short brown locks out of his face. "Yeah baby. We're gonna see Gramma and Grandpa." She saw a smile come across his face, one that she hasn't seen in so long. "There's that amazing smile that I miss." She kissed his forehead.

"I don't wanna sound creepy or anything, but you're welcome to ride with me, since we're all headed in the same place."

She glanced at her tired son and sighed. It wasn't safe for them anywhere near Boston right now. "What do you think kid? You okay with riding with Mr Humbert."

Henry nodded. "Great." Graham said, leading them to his car. "You can call me Graham by the way."

"Okay Graham." Emma got Henry situated in the backseat and sat with him until he fell asleep, then she moved to the front seat. She noticed that he had iodine and cotton balls sitting on the dashboard. "What are those supposed to be for?" He pulled down her overhead mirror. She grimaced. "I didn't realize how bad it looked." She glanced back at Henry, no wonder why he'd been so worried for her. "Poor kid."

"Let me clean it? It'll be easier than doing it yourself." She nodded and he cleaned it skillfully. He wasn't surprised by her amount of flinching, but he was surprise at her lack of wincing. "So, what's your name?"

"Emma Cas-... Nolan, Emma Nolan."

His eyes widened. "N-Nolan? As in… Sheriff Nolan's… daughter?"

"The one and only. Look uh, there's a shop just in Storybrooke, my aunt runs it. Can you just drop us there? I… I don't want my parents and Leo- or Henry for that matter- to see me like this."

He nodded. "I think I know the place, I passed it on my way to the interview last week. It's totally fine. I understand."

XXX

Emma walked into her aunts shop, looking at the floor, Graham was waiting outside and Henry was with her. "Is Zelena here?" She asked, not making eye contact with the receptionist, Jessica.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, but-" she looked back at Zelena's office. "It's an emergency, she's family."

The receptionist looked up for the first time. "Emma?"

"Hey Jess." She's known her for a while, they went to high school together. "Is she in her office?" Jessica nodded, with a worried look on her face. "Thanks." She turned to Henry. "Kid, do you remember Jessica?" He nodded. "You sit here and stay where you can be seen."

"Emma, what's going on?"

She shook her head and made her way to the office in the back and knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately. "Emma?"

Emma walked into the office and shut the door. "I need you to do something for my Aunt Z."

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Emma kept her eyes trained on the floor. "Look at me Emma." She hesitantly lifted her head up and grimaced at Zelena's wince. "Neal did this to you? Where the hell is he?!"

"We left… I need you to cover it up. Or try to at least. Please Aunt Z. I've already scarred my son with this." She gestured to her face. "Don't really feel like doing it to Leo too."

"Where's Henry? He out there with Jessica?" Emma nodded. "Alright. Sit down. How'd you guys get here anyway?"

Emma sighed. "Ran into dad's new deputy in Boston. He saved Henry and I, then offered us a ride home, I only accepted when I saw his badge."

XXX

Emma and Henry walked home, it wasn't that far a walk from Zelena's shop. She knocked on the door and braced herself for the interrogation to come. "Emma!" Her mother's cheery voice said from the doorway. She pulled Emma into a hug, Emma held back a wince at the pressure in her ribs. Mary's eyes trailed to her grandson, clutching his lunchbox of magnets. "Henry!"

"Hi gramma." She crushed Henry into a hug, with his hand still gripped onto Emma's, causing him to drop the lunchbox. Emma nearly jumped out of her skin, gasping. "Mom?"

She faked a smile. "It's fine Hen, just startled me is all." She chuckled nervously. "Why don't you go raid gramma's fridge. I'm sure she has sandwich stuff." She kissed his head. "Go on baby." He reluctantly obliged, then mother and daughter made their way to the couch. "Where's Leo and dad?"

"David took him to the station today." She eyed Emma worriedly "Okay, Em. What's going on?" She inspected the cut on Emma's lip and the visible swelling under her eye. "Talk to me Emma. What happened?"

She sighed. "I need a beer."

Emma started towards the kitchen, but Mary caught her by the wrist, not missing Emma's flinch. "You're worrying me honey. You've never been this jumpy before Emma. Never."

She slumped back down on the couch bottom lip quivering. "I went to see aunt Z, before coming here. I had her cover it up, I didn't want you to see..." She trailed off. "And I didn't wanna scare Leo."

"See what Emma?"

She glanced back at her son at the kitchen island eating a sandwich. Then she grabbed her mother's hand. "Henry, your gramma and I are gonna be down the hall if you need something, okay?" He nodded and Emma lead her mother to the bathroom.

"Sweetie, what's going on."

Emma took the make-up wipes out of the cabinets. "I-I'm gonna show you." She went to start removing the make-up, but her hand wouldn't stop shaking. "Dammit."

Mary gently took the wipe from Emma's hand. "Let me sweetheart." At first Emma shook her head. "It's okay, it's okay baby. Let me do it." She reluctantly nodded. Mary started with the left side of her face and gasped when she saw all the bruising. " _Emma._ " She continued wiping her face until the make-up was gone. "Who did this to you?"

"I… it… I'm fine."

Mary pulled her daughter into a quick gentle hug. "You're obviously not fine Emma." She stroked Emma's right cheek. "Sweetie… did-did Neal do this?" She took Emma's silence as an answer. "How long has this been going on Em? It's okay, you can tell me."

"I mean… it happened first when Henry was six." She started, then noticed her mother's eye widen. "But it was my fault! I compared him to Gold! I-I deserved that. I shouldn't have-"

"No." Mary cut her off. " _He_ shouldn't have. When couple have arguments, they say things, but it's no reason for him to put his hands on you. Do you hear me? It's _not_ your fault."

The heard a faint, "we're home Mare!" From David and "Henry!" From Leo.

Mary squeezed Emma's hand gently. "I'm going to go get your father. Stay right here. He needs to see this." Emma slid down the wall and buried her face in her knees and Mary left the room to go talk to her husband.

"Hey Mare." David greeted when he saw his wife approaching, then noticed the upset expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

Mary looked over at her thirteen year old son and ten year old grandson, she sighed after noticing how little Henry was talking. "Emma's in the bathroom. You need to go in there and talk to her."

David nodded, scanning the house. "Where's Cassidy?"

She stiffened at the mention of his name. "Not here, and it better stay that way." And with that, she stalked off.

David's brows knitted in confusion. That was weird. He went and knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in." He heard his daughter reply.

David opened the door and saw his daughter, on the floor with her face lying atop her knees, with the way her body was shaking, she had to be crying. He sat across from her and took her hand stroking it. "Hey kiddo." Her sobs became audible. He's never seen Emma like this, he was starting to get worried. "Em, what did he do?"

She slowly lifted her head up and saw her father's eyes widen and fill with anger. "Dad."

"I'll kill him."

Emma grasped her father's hand. " _Dad._ "

David moved, so he and Emma were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder and she fell into his arms sobbing. "I've got you Emma. I won't let him hurt you again." He promised.

"I should've listened to you." She whispered. "You told me he was changing dad. You told me that six years ago dad. Two years later, it started to get bad, but I thought it was my fault. And it was, this is all my fault. If I'd have just believed you. I just thought you just didn't like him dad. I thought-"

"Shh, it's okay. He's never going to hurt you again. None of this is your fault."

Emma just laid on her dad's shoulder, content for the moment. "You know, your new deputy probably saved mine and Henry's life."

"What?"

Emma smiled. "Transfer from Boston. He was in the woods camping when Henry and I were… hiding. He heard Neal yelling and the things he was saying. He hid Henry and I, then when we found out we were all going the same place, he offered us a ride."

"And you just… said yes?" He said, holding a chuckle back.

Emma looked up at her father laughing. "No dad. I made sure the badge was real… them I may or may not have went through his phone to verify that he was in contact with you."

David smiled and kissed her head. "I'm glad. But I'll have to tell Humbert to get a better password on his phone. Just out of curiosity, what was it?"

Emma smirked. "1234." David laughed, then Emma's eyes trailed up to the mirror and she sighed. "I have to cover this back up."

"You don't Em."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to scar my brother?"

"Been there, done that." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Remember when you were sixteen and you walked in on-"

Emma put her hands over her ears, making a disgusted noise. "Don't remind me!"

David laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm just saying… your mother and I decided to start locking doors last month, poor Leo."

Emma looked at him eyes wide. "Dad! Gross! Oh my God! I actually feel bad for the twerp!" Things went quiet for a few minutes. "I don't want to scare him dad."

"You hate makeup. You told me that much at your junior prom." Emma smiled at the memory. "Do you really think your mother isn't out there explaining to Leo what's going on?"

Mary walked in the kitchen where Henry and Leo were sitting down. Henry looked over when she entered the room and she smiled at him. "Gramma, I'm sleepy. Can I go upstairs and lay down?"

She kissed the top of his head. "Go ahead sweetie."

When he left Leo went over to where his mom was standing. "What's going on? Henry will barely talk to me and I haven't even seen Emma yet."

She grabbed his hands and led him to the living room couch. "Leo, something happened between Emma and Neal."

"Are they getting a divorce? Is that why Henry's so sad?"

She stroked his hand. "It's more than that baby. You know how not all husbands are like your dad?" He nodded. "Neal… he hurt Emma sweetie. Her hurt her pretty badly."

His bottom lip began to quiver. "Is she okay?"

"She will be, but that's why Henry's so sad. Sweetie, when you see Emma, you have to be gentle with her, okay? She has a lot of bruises baby."

"Why'd he do it? Nobody wants to hurt Emma. Emmy's awesome. She's the best sister ever!" … "Did he hurt Henry too?"

Mary shook her head. "If he hurt Henry too, Emma would've come home a lot sooner. She only left when he asked her to. You know that this is no one's fault but-"

"-but Neal's. I know mom." He hugged her. "I hate him. I wish that he and Emmy never moved away. She would be okay if they'd have stayed. I hate Neal mom, I hate him." He hugged his mother again. "I wanna go see her. Can I go see Emma?" He didn't wait for Mary's response, he shot up and went to the bathroom door.

XXX

Emma was lying her head on David's shoulder, when they heard an annoying rapping at the door. "The twerp's arrived." She joked half heartedly.

David and Emma both stood up, the latter much slower. Then David answered the door and a thirteen year old Leo ran in and hugged Emma as gently as he could. "Never ever leave again Emmy."

"Miss me that much twerp?" She joked weakly, until she felt the tears soaking her shirt. "Hey. Leo, I'm okay." He looked up and saw the bruises on her face and the quivering in his lip began to increase. "They are just bruises. They'll heal. I promise." She looked up at her parents, with her brother still hugging her, he wasn't quite ready to let go. "Where's Henry?"

"He said he was tired, he went upstairs to lay down."

Emma nodded. "I'm gonna go see Mal today. Get the divorce papers started, I'm gonna let Henry come if he wants." She looked down at her brother. "Twerp, I'm gonna go check on your nephew, you gotta let go." He obliged and Emma made her may upstairs to the guest room, that Henry declared _his_ room when he was five.

 _ **Please Review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma walked in Henry's room and what she saw broke her heart, he was laying there crying into a pillow, he didn't even hear her come in. She went over and laid next to him, wrapping him in a hug. He turned around and buried his face in his mother's stomach.

"What is it baby? Come on, tell me. Please."

Henry looked up, tear stains marking his face. "I never should have said anything mom. Now he's gonna… he's gonna keep his promise mom. It's gonna be all my fault."

"What promise kid? What did he say to you?"

He sniffed and leaned into his mother. "He… he said… that, that if I- if I told you or, or anyone that, that I saw him… that I..."

"Breathe baby. Take a deep breath. Slow down." He obliged. "Better?"

He nodded. "He said if I tell you or anyone else that he hurt you, that he… that he would, he-he would, he said he's k-k-kill you mama."

" _What_?" She pulled him into a hug. "He won't. You think your gramps will let him anywhere near us?" He shook his head. "No one- not even Neal- is dumb enough to show up here. Plus, if he does happen to show up, your gramps will beat him up."

Henry giggled. "Me too. And Leo. We'll all beat him up. Oh! And Mr Graham can help too right?"

Emma chuckled. "Sure kid." She hugged him tightly. "So, I was gonna go see Mal, remember her?"

"Aunt Lily's mom?"

Emma nodded. "Wanna come with? I think having the company of my awesome son would cheer me up a bit. What do you say kid?"

"Yeah. Is aunt Lily gonna be there?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not sure kid. Only one way to find out." He got off the bed and held her hand out for him to take, he took it and they went back downstairs. "Hey guys. We'll be back in a bit. On the way back, we'll probably stop and see Regina, so we might be a few hours. Depends if Zelena told her yet." She hugged both her parents, then her little brother. "Be good for mom and dad twerp."

XXX

The entire way to Mallorie Page's law firm Emma avoided making eye contact with any passerbyers. They were all staring and it made her uncomfortable.

When she walked into the firm, she heard a loud squeal, causing her to flinch. "Oh my God! Is that you Em?"

She kept her hair in her face, in attempt to cover the one and only. "Hey Lil."

"Aunt Lily!" Henry ran up to her and hugged her. "Mama and me missed you lots!"

Lily returned the hug, then went over and hugged her tightly, Emma couldn't help the wince that passed her lips. Lily turned to the ten year old behind them. "Hey bud, go tell my mom that Em and I will be in there in a few minutes."

"Okay aunt Lily." He went into Mal's office.

Lily turned back to her best friend. "What's up?" Emma refused to look up, she just shook her head. "And why's your hair in your face like that?" Emma slowly lifted her head up. "Oh my God. What hap-... you're here… at my mom's divorce firm… divorcing Neal? He did this to you? That son of a-!"

Emma put her hand over Lily's mouth. "My ten year old is in the next room Lil."

Lily nodded and removed Emma's hand from her mouth. "Let's go get you this divorce then."

XXX

Emma walked inside Regina's house with Henry in hand. "Gina! Robin! You here?" She yelled.

Rolland, their four year old adoptive son came running down the stairs. "Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!" He crashed into her causing her tumble backwards into the wall.

She forced a smile. "Hey Rolly-polly!" She ruffled his hair. "Where's your mama and daddy?"

"They comin'. I'm just lots and lots faster." He held his arms up. "Pick me up Emmy!" She smiled at him and picked him up slowly. A few seconds later, Regina and Robin came down the stairs. "What happened to your face Emmy?"

Her eyes widened, trying to come up with an answer, but Regina stepped in to save the day. "Rolland, wanna take Henry and your daddy up to your room and play?"

Emma slowly put him down and he took Henry's hand. "Mom..."

She ran a hand through Henry's hair. "Go on baby. I'll be right down here with Regina." The two children ran upstairs, Robin in tow. She looked over at Regina. "Zelena called you?"

"Your mom too. She wants me to make sure you don't need to be checked out at the hospital."

Emma sighed. "It's not… I'm fine Gina. Just a few bruises. I'm not going to the hospital."

"It's me Em, or it's the ER. Your choice. Plus, if you choose me, it comes with alcohol."

She groaned. "Fine." She walked into her aunt's office, luckily Regina's a private doctor, or else Mary'd be dragging her, kicking and screaming into a hospital. "Let's just get this over with."

Regina gave her head a thorough check, looking for signs of a brain bleed among other things, but Emma showed no signs or symptoms. Regina and Emma were both thankful of that. "Alright Emma. Your head's fine, now lift up your shirt."

"What? Why?"

Regina raised a disapproving eyebrow at her niece. "You do realize that your mother's original plan was an intervention?" Emma raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah. An intervention to convince you to go to the hospital. I changed her mind. I told her I could check you out privately. But, I mean, if you don't wanna listen to me then I guess I can-"

"Whatever." She grumbled, then laid back, so she could lift up her shirt. "Just, lock the door. I don't want him to see me like this."

Regina went over and locked the door, it was only then that Emma lifted her shirt so Regina could examine it. "You've got a few broken ribs. I think your mom probably has something for the pain at the house. Make sure you ice it, often." She went over to the other side of the room and grabbed a large ace bandage, she came back over and placed it against Emma's abdomen. "Hold this here." Emma obliged. Regina wrapped the bandage around her torso. "We're all worried about you Emma."

XXX

Emma was in her room, she'd finally gotten some sleep, and she was grateful. At least until her sleep became restless.

 _Neal came in her bedroom smiling. "So, you thought I'd just let you take my son and leave?"_

" _N-Neal, how… what do you want?" She asked, pushing her son and brother behind her. Her parents asked her to keep an eye on Leo while they went out on a date night. "You need to leave."_

" _You think I'm gonna hurt the kids? Well, maybe, they are growing up. I'm sure they can take it. They need to learn to take things like men."_

 _She shook her head. "You have no right to be here. This isn't your home. Leave."_

" _No. I have rights. You are_ my _wife. Henry is_ my _son. I don't give a shit about Leo, but you and Henry are_ mine. _You belong to me." He said, sauntering up to her drunkenly._

" _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I don't want you! I want mom! I hate you!"_

 _Emma backed up. "We are not your property."_

 _He grabbed her upper arm. "Stop backing up from me. I'm not going to hurt you. Well, unless you give me a reason. But, then it'll be your fault. It's not my fault you never know when to keep your mouth shut." He turned to Henry. "And don't speak to me like that son!"_

" _Leave them alone!" Leo said from behind her._

 _Emma's head snapped to her son and brother. "You guys. Enough."_

 _Neal barked out a laugh. "Yes guys! Enough!" He pulled on Emma's arm. "Move. I need to take care of these little bastards."_

" _No. You need to get the hell out. They are my family. Not yours. Get the-" Her words were cut off by Neal's hand wrapping around her throat, then he pushed her to the side, she stood up and tried to make her way to them, but she couldn't move. It was like someone was holding her back, but there was no one there. "Henry! Leo!" She screamed. "Neal! Leave them alone! Stop! They're kids Neal!" But before she knew it, he pushed Henry down and started towards her little brother._

She shot up in bed, gasping for air. Just a dream. Just a dream. She got up to check on her son and brother. The dream just seemed so real. She nearly had a heart attack when Henry wasn't in his room, she ran across the hall to Leo's room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them both lying side-by-side. Her body shook with silent sobs, it was just a dream.

She knew she should probably go back to bed, but she couldn't stop staring at them. They're okay, they're fine. Just a dream. Oh, but it felt _so_ real.

She needed to talk to her parents. It has to wait until morning though. She's twenty eight. Twenty eight year olds don't wake up their parents because they had nightmares. She shook away the needy thoughts and headed back to her room.

She turned around one last time, just to make sure that they were really okay, when she turned back around to face forward, she collided with her father. "Em?"

"Dad." She breathed out.

He brushed away a stray tear. "What is it, princess?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

She melted into the embrace and chuckled. "Remember what happened the first time you called me that?"

"Vividly. You were fifteen, the adoption was finalized after months of paperwork and over a year of fostering you. You were angelic, until you threatened to castrate me."

Emma laughed. "It never stopped you though. It also got me grounded for like a week. Mom's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard me say it."

"No, it didn't." He kissed her head. "Now, tell me. _Princess,_ what's wrong?" He asked, leading her into her bedroom. "No more changing the subject."

She got herself situated under the blankets. "I feel like such a child. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Just a dream."

"Tell me about it?" He offered.

She nodded and scooted over so he could lay next to her. "I need my dad." He smiled and lied next to her, she snuggled up next to him. "I dreamt that you and mom left Leo with me and Hen, for a date night." She sighed. "Neal… he showed up. I tried so hard dad." She whimpered. "I tried really hard, but he's so strong. I couldn't protect them. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't move dad. I was stuck."

He wrapped her in his arms. "Just a dream kiddo. You're scared. And I promise you, if I ever lay my eyes on that bastard again, he'll pay." He kissed her forehead. "I never should've let you guys leave Storybrooke."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Let?"

"I'm the sheriff Em. I know how to properly dispose of a body."

She laughed. "There's know way you would've been able to keep it from mom." He made a confused expression. "Have you ever known that woman to keep _anything_ to herself?"

He nodded. "Point taken." He sighed. "I still wish I would've-"

"-would've what, dad? Locked me and my infant son in the basement to keep us in town."

"If it meant you'd be safe? Absolutely." He said a bit too seriously for her liking. "I'd do anything for you."

She relaxed against her father. "Dad, I was nineteen and stubborn. Really stubborn. I had a baby and I thought I was in love. At the time, that's all I cared about."

"And now?"

Emma smiled. "Now? Now all I care about is my family. My _real_ family. Keeping you all safe and knowing that if I ever need it, you and mom will always be here."

XXX

She's not sure when it happened, but at some point last night, her dad lit her a candle and went in his own room to sleep. She woke up with her son's little arms wrapped around her. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him, so he pointed to the candle on her nightstand. "Gramps lights candle for nightmares, just like you do for me."

Emma smiled. "It's tradition. My dad's parents used to do it for him, then he and my mom did it for me, now I do it for you. And you'll do it for your kids when you grow up."

"I'm never leaving you mama. If I have kids, I have to move away from you. I'm gonna protect you this time."

Emma sat up. "This time? What are you talking about baby?"

"Nothing." He muttered.

She shook her head. "No. Tell me what you mean Henry."

He sighed. "I couldn't protect you from him then, but I will from now on. If I ever see him again, I'm gonna kick him in the balls, like aunt Lily taught me to, last time we came to Storybrooke."

Emma groaned. She was gonna have to have a talk with Lily. "You know, there's nothing you could've done kid. He's bigger than both of us."

XXX

Emma and Henry were having lunch at Granny's. "Hey Emma."

She looked over and saw Ruby approaching with their food. "Thanks." Emma looked up and realized that she was still standing there. "Rubes?"

"We should have a girls night!"

Then Lily somehow popped up out of nowhere. Not coincidentally, she decided. "Girls night? I'm in! We could go to the Rabbit Hole!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hello my _childless_ friends. You do recall that I have a ten year old son to take care of?"

"It's okay mom. I can hang out with Leo. Maybe we can go to aunt Gina's and see Rolly. If we all stay with gramma, she'll make us eat carrot sticks."

Emma hid a smirk. He was definitely her kid. "You're sure?" He nodded, then left the diner. "Where are you going kid?"

He rolled his eyes. Again, totally her kid. "I'm gonna ask gramma if Leo can come to Gina's too." He then proceeded to leave the diner.

"Ooh! Maybe you're mom could-" Ruby started, but Emma cut her off with a firm shake of her head. "What?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Last time my mom came drinking with us, she cut me off after three shots."

"Okay, okay fine." Ruby and Lily both grinned. "This is gonna be great!"

XXX

She wasn't drunk. Buzzed, maybe. But not drunk. You can hardly blame her though. She hasn't felt this free in years. She slammed the empty shot glass on the counter. "'Nother." She slurred.

"I'm sorry. You've reached your limit." The bartender told her.

Ruby and Lily shared a concerned glance. "Uh oh… maybe this wasn't such a great idea..."

"Limit?" She spat and stood. "Can't contr'l me n'more! If I want 'nother drink, 'll have 'nother drink!" She reached over the counter trying to grab another bottle, but a petite, yet firm hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "What th' hell?" She looked up and saw it was Belle, she just remembered that Neal's step-mom works here part-time. Emma yanked her arm back. "Don' touch me!"

"If we don't get her out of here, this is gonna get ugly. Call the new deputy, just in case. If you call David, he'll freak. I'll try to get Em." Lily told Ruby. She went over and put a hand on each of Emma's upper arms. "I think it's time to go Emma."

She shrugged off the touch of her best friend and pointed an accusatory finger at Belle. "I told you we were fighting! You said 'have faith in him'! I tried! Wanna know what that got me? It got me bruises and broken bones!"

"What?" Belle went pale and wide-eyed. "No. He… Neal wouldn't do that. He's… he's not his father!"

Emma let out a strangled sob. "He is!" She shook her head. "Don' have time for this!" She grabbed a whole bottle of tequila from behind the counter and began chugging it.  
"What's going on in here?" The deputy asked coming inside the bar to see a pale and teary-eyed librarian/bartender, a very drunk Emma, and hushed whispers throughout the bar. He went over to Emma and sat next to her. "What happened?"

"I want'd 'nother drink." She looked over at him and giggled. "Such a pretty face." She stroked his cheek.

He let out a nervous cough, suppressing a blush. "Okay. I think it's best I get you home." He pried the bottle out of her hand, then helped her up. She surprisingly let him. "There we go."

She was leaning on him and smiled. "My knight in shining armour! No… oh! I got it! My knight in shining… uniform! You're my knight in uniform!"

He led her to the patrol car and put her in the back seat. When the got to her house, she was still staring at Graham, trying to stay awake. He got out and went to the back to help her out. "Come on Emma."

Emma was looking into his eyes. "You saved me." She whispered. "That night, you saved us from 'em."

"Just did what anyone would do." He assured her, while helping her towards the house, but she stopped abruptly. "Emma?"

"'re a hero. Pretty face. Very pretty face." She tried to kiss him, but her pulled back. "Hey! I was gonna kiss you!" She pouted.

He chuckled. "I'm well aware. Maybe if you weren't drunk or incapable of thinking straight, but you're both of those things."

"Not drunk." She murmured. "Buzzed." She corrected with a pout.

He couldn't stop the laugh. "Sure Emma." He knocked on the door and was met with a very confused sheriff and his wife. "Uh… hello sir."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Emma?" She stumbled through the door and into her mother's arms. Mary looked at the deputy. "Care to fill us in?"

"The waitress, the one with the red streak, she works at granny's"

"Ruby. One of Emma's best friends." David verified.

He nodded. "Yes, Ruby. She called saying that Emma was drunk and that they may need some help getting her to leave. When I showed up, the um… Belle- that's her name!- was crying and Emma was drinking from a bottle of tequila."

"Oh boy." Mary said then looked at her daughter, who was too drunk to even realize what was going on.

David held his hand out and shook with his new deputy. "Thank you Graham. That's twice now you've helped my daughter."

XXX

Emma was laying in her bed and her mother was sitting next to her, stroking her hair. "Mama." She murmured.

"What is it baby?"

She smiled. "Graham has a pretty face." Mary laughed. "I tried to kiss him, he said maybe when I'm not so drunk. But I'm not. I just buzzed mama."

"You're drunk Em."

Emma sighed. "His face is _so_ pretty. He saved me mom. He saved me and Henry... from Neal." And with that last statement, she burst into tears. After only a few minutes, she cried herself to sleep.

Mary made her way out of Emma's room and found her husband, with worry written all over his face.

"Was she crying?"

She nodded. "I knew it was going to happen. Just a matter of when. She's always done this. When she's in pain- whether it be physical, emotional, or hell, both- she always tries to hold it in. She keeps it hidden behind her walls, but after a while, she eventually lets it out. The second she said his name, she broke down in tears David."

He clenched his face. "I swear Mare, if I ever see his face again, I'll kill him." She grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Mary, I'm serious. She had a nightmare the other night."

"About Neal?"

He nodded. "It had her in tears. She thought that bastard hurt Leo and Henry. She was standing in the doorway of Leo's room watching the boys sleep, sobbing. So, if I ever see him again I _will_ kill him."

 _ **Please Review...**_


End file.
